Suceng
'Suceng (蘇城) '''is the largest city in Jindou as well as their largest city. It is near the centre of the country with many big and prosperous cities such as Fanzhou, Wuxi and Nanzhi. It was nicknamed heaven on earth to the people from the past due to the cities extreme beauty. Suceng became the capital city of Jindou after the grand Dragon and Phoenix Palace had been completed. It now sits in the centre of the city. The city is divided into different districts, the largest one being the Yangjun Suceng had a long history starting from 917 BC. During the Zhao Dynasty, the first census of Jindou took place in 530 AD. Suceng only had a population of 79,389,34 and was not yet the capital city of Jindou. Suceng is a combination of old and new. To the west of the city is the much more modern Zhubei district where the Gate of Jindou sits. Etymology The name for Suceng consists of two letters, 蘇(su) ,which is the province where it is at and 城(ceng) meaning city. Alternative name 楊府 (Sufu) was the name of the city during the Hu Dynasty naming after Yang Zihan who fought for Hu Dynasty to unite Jindou, he later became the Governor of the Province. History Suceng had changed name many times, the first name is Zizhou before Lin Dynasty. It was originally a small fishing village until Yongji, one of the 4 emperors arrived to set up a base here that the village became a small town before becoming a city in early Lin Dynasty. Early History Suceng was an important city in Jindou located in the centre of the Jin River. During the 4 Kingdoms period, it was taken by one faction and quickly taken by another faction many times. Due to this, each side fortified the city better every time they take the city. During Zhao and Wang dynasty, the city prospered due to trade. It became a centre for many intellectuals and merchants going to Michu or coming to Jindou. Suceng had a freedom of religion policy and many foreign religion such as Islam, Judaism and Christianity settled here. The King of Su during the Wang Dynasty even converted to Christianity. During the Han Dynasty, a fire happened in Hanglin burning down the imperial palace and thus the emperor moved the capital south to Suceng. Suceng remained the capital city until now. The famous Prosperity of Suceng was painted during the Zhao Dynasty. Colonial Suceng Suceng became the capital city of Jindou under Kanadorika. This brought Kanadorikan architecture to Suceng and Jindou. The first bus system was created in 1826 and tram in 1912. Jindou just like other colonies of Kanadorika exercised relative self-governance and became a prosperous colony for the Kanadorikans. War of Independence Following the entry of Kanadorika in the First World War then the Kanadorikan Civil War in 1918, Jindou seized the opportunity and the Jindou War of Indepedence began. Most Kanadorikan soldiers left while the Jindou Volunteer Army defected to the Jindouese cause. Suceng quickly fell to the revolutionaries and became their base of operation. Modern Suceng After the war of Independence, Jindou experienced a rapid growth under the leadership of Emperor Lu Han and Suceng became a city mixed with old and new. Geography Climate Politics Structure Administrative Districts Transportation Public Transportations Suceng has many ways of transporting people, trams, buses, taxi and the metro. All public transportations in Jindou could use the All Suceng Transport Card. The Suceng Bus Company is the only bus company in Jindou. Beginning in 1826, the bus system is one of the oldest in the world. Suceng's buses are also known to be one of the most renewable in the world. 70% of the buses in Jindou uses biofuel or other renewable energy. The mass transit system in Suceng is also the largest in Jindou. The Suceng Metro had 15 lines in Suceng as of December 2019. It works 24 hours a day 7 days a week transporting up to 4 million passengers per day. The Suceng Maglev opened in 2018 to connect the city centre of Suceng to the Suceng Meijun International Airport together. The tram system in Suceng was created in 1912 called the Suceng Tram. It was the second in Jindou, the first being Kana. It was used in almost every part of the city but its demand became much lesser with the introduction of metros and buses. Now, it is only limited to the city centre. Air and Sea Suceng Meijun International Airport and Suceng Jin'an International Airport are the two airports that serve Suceng. The largest one being Suceng Meijun International Airport with 4 terminals. Suceng Meijun International Airport is also home to the Jin Air, the state-owned airline company. Roads and expressways Suceng has a sophisticated expressway linking the city with other surrounding cities. It has many bridges linking to the other side of the Jin River the oldest is the Zhukou Jin River Bridge built in 1936. Most roads in the city have bicycle lanes to encourage riding bicycles to work or anywhere in the city. Railways Suceng being located at the heart of Jindou has been a hub for railways since it's establishment in 1834 by Kanadorika. The first high-speed train was tested here before it's opening in 2001 with the Hanglin-Suceng HSR now many lines are open connecting other cities with Jindou. Cityscapes Landmarks Gates of Suceng ''See Gates of Suceng Architecture ]] Suceng has a variety of architectural style from the more traditional houses in Yin'an and Taolin to the western architecture of Sucang to the more modern architecture of Jin'an and Zhubei. Suceng is most famous for their gardens. The largest of which would be the South Palace Garden which is located south of the Dragon and Phoenix Palace. Many traditional gardens are located near the palace which is located at Yin'an District. Many canals also flows through the city giving it the nickname "Frösthafen of the East" The most famous of which was the Yin'an River which flows through the Yin'an District. Along the river, you will find the famous Zhita Street which will lead you to the Bao'en Temple where the Bao'en tower sits. The traditional architecture were also used on modZhita Streeern buildings like the Ministry of Culture and Tourism. a symbol of Colonial rule]] Sucang is the administrative region of Suceng during the Colonial Era. The Kanadorikan Congress of Jindou (Now the Jindou National History Museum) was where the Governor worked. The Unity Hotel was also built during the colonial years. Sucang was where the colonial elites live. The district was not allowed by any locals unless they are rich and wealth until the end of the war of independence. The buildings were luxurious. The Ganlin Palace which was built in western architecture served as the living quaters of the Governor lived. ]] The more modern part, Zhubei is located east of the city facing the Zhulan Lake and the Gate of Jindou is located. Facing the Jin River is the Jin'an District next to Sucang the Jianghe Tower is the tallest building in Jindou with 101 storeys. The city has one of the most numbers of skyscrapers in the world. Category:Cities Category:Jindou